Amor y Traición
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Kaoru y Butch se van a casar pero su boda es interrumpida por una traición que uno de ellos cometió. Será más fuerte su amor o la traición se convertirá en rencor?
1. La petición

**Capítulo 1.**

 **El partido y la pedida**

Butch un chico muy apuesto, alto, espalda ancha, sus brazos eran musculosos pero sin exagerar de cabello negro y ojos color verde bosque esperaba a sus hermanos Boomer, Brick y a sus amigas Momoko y Miyako en los jardines de Metropolitan University Tokyo.

-Butch disculpa la tardanza- se disculpó una hermosa pelirroja de cabellera larga y unos exóticos ojos rosas de nombre Momoko Akatsutsumi.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntó el oji verde molesto.

-La clase de medicina legal duro minutos mas – dijo Momoko nerviosa. Así nuestra querida dulce maniática había decidido estudiar medicina y después de terminar ese semestre se especializaría en pediatría.

-Yo estaba en la biblioteca.- Habló Miyako una linda chica de cabello dorado que muchas veces llevaba el cabello en dos colitas sus ojos eran de color azul celeste con 22 años de edad estudiaba diseño de modas como siempre había deseado desde niña. Hubo un año que fue se fue a estudiar a Madrid, España donde todos la extrañaron sobre todo su actual novio Boomer.

-Me encontraba en la cafetería – dijo un joven de cabello rubio desordenado sus ojos eran color azul cobalto, poseía 6 pequitas que lo hacían lucir adorable su nombre era Boomer y estudiaba repostería.

-Ya sabes que hoy yo no tengo clases solo vine porque me lo pediste – dijo Brick mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia, Brick es un chico de cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros con ojos color rojo sangre él había elegido la carrera de ingeniería.

-Bueno Butch ¿para qué querías vernos? ¿Y por qué Kaoru no esta aquí? – preguntó Miyako mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga.

-Kaoru no esta aquí porque digamos que ella es el tema principal del por cual los cite- dije el oji verde con una sonrisa de lado.

Todos pusieron cara de duda

-Miren es por esto que los llame mandar- Butch comenzó a buscar algo en sus pantalones sacando una caja negra de terciopelo donde dentro de ella contenía un anillo con un pequeño diamante de topacio blanco.

Butch es precioso.- dijo Momoko recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.- No me digas que vas a...-El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y cuándo se lo piensas decir? – preguntó Miyako emocionada.

-Este sábado en la final de soccer.

-Pero Butch no crees que es demasiado pronto apenas tienen 21 años y Kaoru todavía le falta un año para terminar su carrera – aclaro su hermano Brick.

-Hemos estado saliendo desde los 17 creo que es el momento adecuado – el oji verde le envió una mirada asesina a Brick.

-Butch tiene razón Brick es el momento adecuado – concordó Boomer – al igual que tú y Momoko.

Momoko ante este comentario se puso realmente colorada.

-Pero necesito su ayuda para pedir su mano- dijo Butch.

...

..

.

Una morena de ojos esmeralda y buen cuerpo caminaba por el campus de su Universidad hacia la salida donde la recogería su novio.

Llego al portón de salida y se encontró con su querido novio Butch quien la esperaba como siempre en su motocicleta negra.

-Llegaste temprano- le dijo la morocha de nombre Kaoru plantándole un pequeño beso en la boca, y colocándose el casco que le ofrecía Butch.

El viento ondeaba los cabellos negros y rebeldes de la chica, Kaoru se abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura de su novio.

Como era ya costumbre el oji verde la llevaba hasta su casa donde antes tenía que tener cuidado con su querido suegro y su hermano mayor Dai.

Afortunadamente en una invitación que ella le hizo para conocer a sus padres (idea de sus amigas) a todos los miembros de la familia les cayo de maravilla el chico y lo aceptaron como novio de su hija.

-Adiós Butch- se despidió la morena abrazando su cuello mientras le besaba y él la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura. El beso fue haciéndose mas íntimo y pasional, la morena enredo sus piernas en la cadera del chico y el la cargo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Cof,cof – se escucho un tosido detrás de la puerta. -¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-Dai- dijo Kaoru entre sorprendida y enojada por haber interrumpido ese momento tan íntimo.

-¿Irás a verme jugar el sábado? – preguntó dulcemente.

-No me lo perdería por nada – le dijo dandole ahora un beso en la frente

...

...

..

.

 **Sábado 6:00 pm hora del partido**

 **University Metropolitan Tokyo (UMT) vs Instituto Nacional de Japón ( INJ)**

-Muy bien chicas hoy es el gran día, es el día que nos enfrentaremos al Instituto Nacional de Japón en esta gran final, después del partido del año pasado seremos nosotras las que les patearemos el trasero a esas puerco espines.-Animaba la capitana Kaoru subida en una banca de los vestidores– Ahora a la cancha a ganar ¿quiénes somos?

-Panteras-Coreo el equipo

-¿Quienes?

-Las panteras

-No las oigo.

-Panteras de UMT

El estadio estaba lleno de Universitarios, maestros, de sus familias, del vecino del tío abuelo de alguna alumna de 3er semestre a quién ni siquiera le gustaba el soccer, también estaba el viejo del pueblo, el punto era que la cancha se dividía en rojo y azul y ahora la pregunta ¿porqué media ciudad se encontraba en el estadio como si se tratara de la final del mundial? Pues la razón era porque desde que se fundaron estas Universidades tuvieron una gran rivalidad en todos los aspectos desde lo académico hasta lo deportivo.

-Matsubara-dijo la capitana del INJ a Kaoru con total asco

-Niamura-Dijo Kaoru con desprecio mirando hacia arriba con desprecio a la capitana.

Kai Niamura era la capitana del INJ tenía 26 años y estudiaba la carrera de mercadotecnia, tenía ojos cafés y su cabello era rubio opaco en general no era nada atractiva.

-Es mejor que se vallan no querrán que las dejemos en ridículo como el año pasado.

-Ustedes les pagaron al arbitro para que nuestros goles fueron anulados- le reclamó la oji verde asesinándola con la mirada.

-Eso es tan cierto como que México es un país.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el estadio

-México si es un país.

-¿Cara o sello?- preguntó el arbitro a Kaoru

-Cara

-Fue cara

-Nos quedamos de este lado.

Y comenzó el juego.

Llevaban 20 minutos de juego del 2º tiempo ningún equipo había logrado meter gol el equipo de Kaoru había tenido la oportunidad de meter 4 goles pero siempre daba en el poste por otro lado además de que ellas habían tenido el 75 % de la pelota por otro lado el equipo contrario no había tenido la oportunidad de meter ningún gol.

-Pip- silbo el árbitro con su silbato-falta- sacando una tarjeta amarilla a una jugadora del equipo INJ quien le había metido el pie a Kaoru causándole un inmenso dolor pero no el suficiente para impedir que siguiera jugando.

Esto hizo que Butch gruñera.

Kaoru Matsubara puso el balón a unos metros enfrente de la portería y con una gran patada metió un golazo justo en la esquina derecha superior.

El público que estaba pintado de rojo ósea el que estaba a favor del equipo UMT con gran alegría festejo ese gran gol que había metido la capitana, pero aún no debían confiarse todavía quedaban 25 minutos de juego y eso si no se iban a tiempo extra.

Después de un rato el equipo visitante metió un gol dejando el partido empatado 1 a 1.

El resultado final con tan solo 3 minutos Kaoru metió el gol ganador, el gol de la victoria.

Todos los amigos de Kaoru se acercaron a ella para festejarla.

Boomer le revolvió el cabello dejándoselo mas rebelde, Momoko y Miyako la abrazaron con gran efusividad, Brick la alzó en sus hombros.

-Felicidades nena- le dijo Butch a su verdecita cuando la chica ya se había bajado de los hombros de Brick.

-¿Qué les parece si me baño y me cambio y vamos a festejar a algún lado?

-¿No piensas festejar con tú equipo?- le pregunto Boomer

La azabache voltio a ver a su equipo quien era festejado por su familia y amigos.

-Nah prefiero festejarlo con ustedes.

Kaoru se dio una deliciosa ducha con agua fría, después de ese partido necesitaba refrescarse.

Al salir de la regadera encontró un vestido blanco de manga corta hasta los hombros, en la parte superior era negro, la cintura también era negra rodeada de flores y su parte inferior era suelto con dos franjas horizontales negras; sobre el vestido había una pequeña nota.

 _Querida Kaoru_

 _Mas te vale que te pongas el vestido que te dejamos en la banca del vestidor te lo pongas y ni pienses buscar algo de ropa en tu casillero ya que nosotras nos robamos toda tú ropa._

 _Atte: Miyako y Momoko_

-Agh, pues no tengo otra que ponerme este tonto vestido- dijo abatida.

Salió a la cancha para encontrase con sus amigos e ir a festejar pero solo vio a su novio quien usaba una camisa negra de manga larga pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo y sus trabajados brazos con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un cinturón con una hebilla de dragón.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo al moreno al ver a su novia acercarse con ese vestido corto dejando ver sus hermosas piernas y haciéndole ver mas esbelta con unos zapatos de tacón color negro de 8 cm con una pequeña piedra de diamante incrustada en el tobillo y claro no podía olvidarse del maquillaje que aun que era poco hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Cállate me veo ridícula- frunció el seño, viéndose sexy o al menos eso pensó Butch- ¿Y los demás?

-Querían dejarnos a solas- le respondió sin emoción alguna

-Ahora entiendo por que después de que Momoko y Miyako terminaron de ponerme del maquillaje se fueron corriendo como un rayo. Bueno nos vamos

-Si pero antes – la jalo de la muñeca haciendo que la chica recargara su cara en su pecho- quiero decirte algo.

-Si claro-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Kaoru eres única, eres mi chica perfecta con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- Butch la elevó de la cabeza para que viera el cielo y lo que vio realmente le sorprendió ya que en una avioneta colgaba de su cola un letrero con la frase "¿Te casarías conmigo?" con grandes letras verdes bordeado de color plateado- ¿Y Qué dices?

La azabache voltio a ver a su novio con lágrimas de felicidad, el silencio era dueño del momento, Butch estaba hincado en una rodilla con el anillo de compromiso en una cajita negra de topacio, Kaoru por otro lado tenía un nudo en la garganta no sabía que contestar, amaba a Butch pero...

-Si Butch si quiero casarme contigo- Sus palabras salieron por si solas.

El moreno le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda para después elevarla en el aire y darle vueltas.

 **Fin del 1º capítulo**

 **Otra historia de Kaoru y Butch**

 **Es la primera vez que trabajo con las PPGZ y los RRBZ siendo adultos así que espero que me quede bien está historia.**

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **-No puedo que te vallas a casar**

 **-Kaoru no puede enterarse de esto**

- **Eres un imbécil**


	2. ¿La boda?

**Capítulo 2**

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Kaoru y Butch se comprometieron en otras palabras

Se casarían en tan solo 2 semanas.

Era sábado 11:00 am y tres amigas de nombre Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko se encontraban en el centro buscando todo lo que faltaba para la boda.

-¿Porqué tengo que venir yo?-preguntó fastidiada la morena

-Por que es tu boda Kaoru- le respondió su amiga rubia.

-Si además es tu culpa por dejarlo hasta el último momento.- le dijo la pelirroja

-¿Y porqué teníamos que venir tan temprano?

-Ya deja de quejarte y vamos por las invitaciones- la regaño Momoko.

-Bien- bufo

 _Bel Air Angel_ era una tienda pequeña con paredes color caoba con varios cuadros de paisajes, el establecimiento vendía de todo tipo de adornos, muebles o en este caso para nuestras chicas lo que se necesita en una boda.

-¿En qué les puedo atender señoritas?- le pregunto una joven de cabellera negra amarrada en un chongo alto sus ojos eran cafés, no debía llevarles más de 2 años.

-Si, gracias buscábamos diseños para invitaciones de boda-hablo Miyako volteando a ver a la muchacha.

-Muy síganme por favor- les Índico para que las tres la siguieran.

La señorita la cual en su gafete rezaba el nombre de Aiko, saco una caja de plástico con diferentes diseños.

-Hey Kaoru ¿qué te parece esta?-le pregunto Momoko enseñándole una invitación completamente blanca con las orillas decoradas de diamantina color rosado y unos corazones en la esquina inferior derecha.

 _-_ Momoko antes me amputo el brazo- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

 _-_ Esta es muy bonita-opino la oji azul era una invitación que tenía un sobre color dorado y que con un listón rojo al tirarlo se abría y mostraba el contenido de la invitación.

-No lo se Miyako es muy elegante para mi estilo.

Así estuvieron sacando todo tipo de diseño y cuando digo todo tipo de diseño es de todo. Había unas demasiadas infantiles, una muy graciosas, otras hasta cantaban, también había una muy femeninas (según Kaoru), incluso había temáticas como Harry Potter, Star Wars, Los juegos del hambre, etc.

-Oye y ¿qué tal está?-le Miyako sacando un último diseño.

Era una invitación de color verde en forma rectangular que parecía un separador de libros, en dos de sus esquinas había unos balones de soccer y un listón colgaba de un orificio que colgaba en la parte superior de la invitación.

-Me la llevo-determinó la morena.

-Muy bien-Dijo Aiko –por favor anóteme los datos que desea que lleve la información- entregándole una pluma y una libretita.

Tal como le indicó Aiko, Kaoru anotó los datos de la boda:

Se les invita a la boda de Butch Fujimoto y Kaoru Matsubara este 19 de marzo en la Iglesia de María y Jesús a las 6:00 pm para después esperarlos en la pachanga a las 7:00 en el salón "Forever Party" XD

-Muy bien¿ eso sería todo?- les pregunto amablemente

-Queríamos ver centros de mesa sino es mucha molestia-Pidió Miyako

-Oh claro síganme por favor.

Las tres amigas no batallaron y se decidieron llevar por un centro original y sencillo: un ramo de globos 3 de cada uno y con confeti dentro de estos.

-Entonces serían 2472 yenes- dijo Aiko después de ver en la caja registradora el precio- le cobraría en efectivo o en crédito

Kaoru no respondió y solo saco una tarjeta negra.

-Butch te dio la tarjeta negra- se sorprendió Momoko.

-Claro él es el que va a pagar todo- dijo la morena com picardía.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo- dijo Kaoru Feliz saliendo de la tienda.

-¿Cómo que eso es todo? –le recriminó Momoko ahora vamos a ver el vestido.

-¿Por qué?- Lloro la morena mientras su amiga pelirroja la llevaba a rastas y Miyako emitía unas cuantas risillas.

La elección del vestido fue una tortura para la morena ya que duró más de tres horas pero al final valió la pena ya que el vestido que elegido fue un vestido precioso al igual que sus zapatos.

-Boomer me mando un whats- dijo Miyako después de recibir su té helado- muchas gracias- le dijo al mesero.

-¿Y qué te dice Miya?- le pregunto Kaoru tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja

-Dice que Butch te ha mandado varios mensajes y si estas de acuerdo en ir a escoger el banquete di una vez que darán el día de su boda.

-Si

Después de que Miyako le enviara el mensaje a su novio con la corta respuesta de su amiga; aproximadamente 30 minutos después Brick, Boomer y Butch aparecieron por la cafetería en la que estaban las chicas.

-Hola Miyako-le saludo un señor gordo de cabello negro con bigotes sus ojos eran negros y eran tapados por unas gafas.

-Buenas tardes Koji- le dijo inclinándose con respeto para después entrelazar la mano con Boomer- chicos el es el señor Koji Kimura es amigo de mis papas y fue quien me enseño todo lo que se de cocina.-Koji, ellos son mis amigos.

-Es un placer-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Lo mismo digo. Y a que debo tu visita Miyako.

-Lo que paso es que mis amigos Kaoru y Butch se van a casar el próximo 19 de marzo y queríamos saber que les puedes ofrecer de banquete.

-Claro, por supuesto déjenme les traigo una carta para que vean las opciones.

-Miren- mostrándoles un par de cartas.

Al final se decidieron por lo siguiente:

Crema de champiñones

Tallarines a la crema

Lomo de cerdo al vino tinto

Y de postre Príncipe Alberto

Con vinos y refrescos.

-Muchas gracias Koji, nos fuiste de gran ayuda- se inclinó agradecida Miyako.

-No hay de que Miyako-san, haria cualquier cosa por un Gotokuji, bien me retiro.-abriendo una puerta roja dejando ver varias ollas llenas de humo.

...

..

.

Las semanas se fueron volando en esos días las chicas se habían encargado de apartar la Iglesia y el salón, mientras los hermanos compraban un traje para la boda y también de rentar camareros y con respecto a la invitaciones decidieron dividírsela ya que aun que no quisieran les resultaron demasiados invitados.

...

...

 **Noche de Solteros**

"Ding dong"

-¿Quién mierda es a esta hora.?- se preguntaba un somñoliento Ojiverde mientras se rascaba la nuca.-¿Y ustedes que hacen acá?- dijo con fastidio al ver la cara de sus hermanos.

-También nos da alegría verte hermanito- dijo con con sarcasmo Boomer

-Y Bueno y se puede saber que hacen aquí y más específico a estas horas..- dijo ya enojado.

-Bueno como ya sabrás o mejor dicho en unas horas serás un hombre esclavo, al que su mujer lo manipula en todo.

-Aunque Kaoru no necesita estar casada para mangonearte-Acoto Boomer.

-Esta bien ya entendí. Pero aún no entiendo que hacen aquí.

-VENIMOS A CELEBRAR TU ULTIMA NOHE DE SOLTERO-Dijeron el pellirrojo y el rubio saltando encima del futuro novio.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

El pecho del mediano de los trillizos Fujimoto estaba completamente desnudo, el olor a tabaco logro despertarlo. Se apartó una mano por el flequillo que le tapaba un ojo y vio a su costado a su amiga Bell. Bell era una chica simpática que era originaria de Suiza, era muy optimista y amable con todos.

-¿Bell?-preguntó confundido al ver a la peliblanca-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Butch-repitió su nombre-que no lo recuerdas- dijo con voz provocadora intentando morderle el cuello mientras él se alejaba de ella lo mas posible – fue una noche maravillosa como nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, fue algo...

-CÁLLATE?. Y Kaoru jamás puede enterase de esto

-Será así como amantes secretos- murmuro Bell con voz lujoriosa.

-Mamá podría calmarte un poco-preguntó Kaoru fastidiada a su madre que no paraba de caminar de un lugar para otro –pareces tu la que se va a casar.

-Lo siento cariño es que no puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido, parece ayer que te habían salido tus primeros dientes y mírate ahora estas a unas cuantas horas de dar un gran paso en tu vida.

Kaoru te ves espléndida - le dieron todos cumplidos por el bello vestido que vestía.

Era un vestido de novia en corte de princesa con escote de corazón y falda voluminosa confeccionada con tul. En los pies llevaba unas zapatillas blancas con un poco de tacón y sus hebillas se amarraban por el talón. De peinado lo llevaba completamente lacio con una pequeña trenza que formaba una diadema.

Fue en ese momento que Kaoru deseo no haber visto lo que vió:

-¿Qué significa esto? – grito la morocha histérica al ver a su prometido y a Bell besándose.

-Kaoru no es lo que crees- grito Butch quitándose a la albina de encima.-Kaoru espera puedo explicarlo.

-Sabes que Butch eres un imbécil y sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre – le grito con lagrimas en los ojos que no podía detener- y como tu pagaste este vestido y no quiero nada tuyo toma, no lo quiero- quitándoselo y aventándosele en la cara al igual que el anillo con gran furia, y quedaba en ropa interior para tomar cualquier taxi que la llevara a cualquier lugar pero muy lejos de ahí pero sobre todo muy lejos de Butch.

 **Fin del cap. 3**

 **Gracias a todos por leer**


End file.
